


are you ready for a bad time

by Alex_cat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_cat/pseuds/Alex_cat
Summary: are you ready for a bad time
Kudos: 1





	are you ready for a bad time

get ready 

fight

are you ready to have a bad time


End file.
